Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, information processing method and information processing program, and is preferably applied to an information processing device that manages information related to content, for example.
Description of the Related Art
A content playback device for playing back pieces of content data has become popular, such as: a personal computer that plays back pieces of music data from a hard disk; and a portable audio player that records pieces of music data transferred from the personal computer on a flash memory and plays back them. The content playback device also includes a cell phone, a gaming machine, a vehicle navigation device and the like.
Such content playback devices are designed to play back a piece of music data that is associated with a piece of music identification information specified by a user. The piece of music identification information specified by the user may be a music title, an artist name or the like.
There is also a content playback device that plays back the pieces of music data by using various kinds of information associated with the pieces of music data, without using the pieces of music identification information. For example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2003-14468, there is a vehicle navigation device (i.e. a car navigation device) that contains the pieces of music data, each of which is associated with a different region of map information; and, when a vehicle (i.e. a car) is running in a certain region, the device plays back a piece of music data associated with the region.